


Bleed I do but die I do not

by Zeona



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of DBH, Aftermath of Torture, Android Racism, Angst, Blood, Confusion, Deviant Androids, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Experimentation, On Hiatus, Other, Psychological Torture, Tags Are Hard, Thirium, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeona/pseuds/Zeona
Summary: Gavin loses his job thanks to a certain android. He's not happy and he takes his revenge with glee. Hank rushes to save his partner but the damage may be more serious than just the surface.(On Hiatus for awhile, sorry! Will be back asap)





	Bleed I do but die I do not

“Think you’re so smart, huh? Well you can shove you comments elsewhere.”

Gavin’s fingers dig into Connor’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. His other hand digs at Connor’s tongue and the android can taste his own blood.

Fresh. Spilt just 3 minutes ago. Origin: Damaged left arm unit. 

Connor chokes, arms and feet jerking against the straps tying him down to the metal seat. His fingers scrabble at the armrests, creating a painful screech in the air as he claws marks into the seat.

Gavin chuckles darkly, seeming to be searching for something in Connor’s jaw. 

He gasps when Gavin finally withdraws his fingers from his mouth. The man spits into the android’s open mouth and Connor cringes away from him, snarling.

Gavin finally lets go of Connor’s jaw and Connor snarls at Gavin.

“Then do you think you’re the better man here because you’re beating up a tied android? A machine?” Connor chuffs even though his jaw doesn’t seem to be working very well. Dang it. Something must’ve cracked inside.

Gavin punches him hard in the gut. Connor grunts. 

“Piece of talking trash aren’t you?” Gavin sneers. “You won’t be so cocky when you see what I have in store for you.”

Connor gives an unnerving grin, blue and red bloodstained teeth and lips seeming a threat all on it’s own. “You haven’t been listening have you?” He murmurs softly enough that Gavin has to lean close.

“I don’t feel pain.” He bashes his forehead into Gavin’s, managing to pull and snap the strap off of his right arm. He catches the oncoming fist, ducking low just in case he hadn’t.  He twists it so hard that Gavin is thrown off his feet. Connor works rapidly at the other strap on his left arm.

He frees it just when his head is pushed forward on the table hard enough to crack his head. Blue blood gushes free, blinding an optic near instantly.

He’s dazed and blinded enough that Gavin pulls a strap across his chest and tightens it down before he can even think about taking the next chance for a blow. His hands scrabble at the leather tight around his chest. Gavin works fast, pulling on the previously unused straps quickly. One goes around his throat and the other around his forehead.

Connor curses loud and clear, screaming some of Hank’s choice words at Gavin.

Gavin wisely stays out of reach of Connor’s free arms. 

“I’m going to get a mechanic to break you apart, you plastic piece of shit,” Gavin growls, wiping blood off a bad cut across his chin. His cheek is purpling into a bad bruise, mixing with the bright scarlet of his broken nose.

Connor spits blood at Gavin and it splatters across the man’s face and shirt in a large spray. Gavin curses but doesn’t take the bait, opting to leave instead.

Connor pants, trying to take a moment to diagnose himself.

He’s badly injured,nearing a critical state. The rotator in his jaw is cracked on the inside and probably showing visibly as well. His head has been dealt the most damage and small leaks have been detected. If it’s not fixed soon, certain memory banks could be corrupted. He can’t have that happening. His right audio processor is damaged from a blow several hours earlier and his optics likely need a change. 

He’ll probably need an oral biocomponent replacement just to get the taste and feel of Gavin’s hands and spit being in his mouth. His throat is scratched up from all of Gavin’s digging.

His left arm has been badly damaged thanks to a blade having dug jagged lines through it. His fingers are crushed from repeated blows from a bat and both legs are damaged near the point of no return.

He gets to work attempting to free himself again. Thanks to the damned straps, he can now only move his forearms up and down and nothing else so he pulls and tugs at the chest strap, it being the only thing he can reach.

He hopes Hank finds him soon.

**RK800RK800RK800**

Gavin returns and Connor is still pulling at his restraints. A stern looking woman follows after him, dressed in dark blue shirt and jeans. She wears gloves but they aren’t high enough to conceal that her hands are prosthetics. 

Jasmine Hayle, Connor analyses.

“He’s all yours.”

The chair moves downwards and soon, he’s lying flat. Jasmine walks behind him. Her heads stroke his head and fear jerks him. He spasms, yelling.

“Get off me! GET OFF ME YOU-”

She presses the side of his head where his LED lies. 

He stops moving. She’s not deactivated him. She’s only placed him in stasis. He panics.

Her hands move, pulling away his shirt. She parts his coat, systematically stripping him off his upper clothes.

Then, she opens up a toolbox, sets it next to a table.

She puts on a blaring song and gets to work.

First, she presses some sort of metal bar to his forehead. It immediately heats up to incredible levels, searing shut the wound. She goes about fixing him up but makes no bother to wipe up the blood stains. When she manages to fix most of the critical bits that has been damaged, he thinks that’s all there is to it when she goes deeper. 

She presses down on his abdomen and the bioplating shifts and parts and blue light floods into the open. His innards pulse. She takes time to pull him apart from the inside out.

He screams and screams and screams but there is no sound.

Blood, blue and fresh and startling bright against the plainer colours can be found in buckets.

There is no salvation.


End file.
